Pasanius Lysane
Pasanius Lysane fights against the Necrons and the C'tan Shard known as the Nightbringer]] Pasanius Lysane was a Veteran Sergeant in the 4th Company of the Ultramarines Chapter of Space Marines. He was the constant companion of the Ultramarines 4th Company's Captain Uriel Ventris. History Lysane was the best friend of Captain Ulriel Ventris and the pair remained together through their training and subsequent service in the Ultramarines. He was the largest out of all the others in the training and the company, so he had to wear a suit of Power Armour adapted to his massive stature from salvaged Terminator Armour to accommodate his size. His primary weapon of choice was a Heavy Flamer. Lysane went into exile with Ventris following the invasion of the world of Tarsis Ultra by a splinter Tyranid Hive Fleet. He willingly broke the strictures of the Codex Astartes to join an Ordo Xenos Deathwatch Kill-team, slay the Tyranid Norn-Queen and stop the invasion. Surrendering both rank and the Ultramarines insignia, both Pasanius and Ventris were made to swear a Death Oath by their Chapter Master Marneus Calgar. This Death Oath required the two Astartes to seek out and destroy the Daemonculaba. The Daemonculaba was an unusual genetic system for creating new Chaos Space Marines to fill out their ranks used by the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion. The process required an adolescent human boy to be sealed within the womb of a genetically modified human female slave, known as a Daemonculaba, who had been impregnated with stolen Astartes gene-seed. The Daemonculabas either produced a horribly mutated freak or a new Chaos-corrupted Astartes ripe for incorporation within the Iron Warriors. The Daemonculaba hosts lay within the fortress of Khalan-Ghol, home of the Iron Warriors' Warsmith Honsou, following his victory at Hydra Cordatus where he had stolen a considerable amount of Imperial Fists gene-seed from its storage on that world during the 13th Black Crusade. The two Ultramarines Astartes fulfilled this Death Oath when they travelled on the Omphalos Daemonium, an ancient Daemon Engine, to the Daemon World of Medrengard, the homeworld of the Iron Warriors, within the Eye of Terror. This world was engulfed in civil war as Khalan-Ghol was under siege by Warsmith Toramino and the Chaos Dreadnought Berossus. The Ultramarines enlisted the help of the former Raven Guard Astartes Ardaric Vaanes and his group of Space Marine Renegades and infiltrated the fortress at the height of the siege. However, they were captured by the daemon-possessed Iron Warrior Onyx and taken to the halls of the Savage Morticians, the members of the Dark Mechanicus who had created and oversaw the Daemonculaba process. Once there, Uriel was entombed inside the womb of one of the Daemonculaba and Pasanius had his bionic right arm removed. Uriel miraculously fought free of the Chaos-corrupted womb and he and Pasanius escaped down a sewage chute. They were finally able to return to the fortress, destroy it and the Daemonculabas, fulfill their Death Oath and return to their Chapter. Pasanius' Right Arm When the Ultramarines' 4th Company had ventured to the Tomb World of Pavonis to quell an uprising before the Tyranid Hive Fleet had attacked Tarsis Ultra, they faced more than they had expected. Dark Eldar raiders were working with the cartel member Kasimir de Valtos to free a Necron C'tan, the Nightbringer, and its ancient starship. Pasanius lost his right arm to the Nightbringer's blade, fighting it deep below the surface of Pavonis. To replace the loss, Pasanius had a bionic arm attached afterwards by the Ultramarines Apothecaries. He eventually discovered that his arm was made from necrodermis, the living metal that comprised the cybernetic bodies of the Necrons and their former C'tan Star Gods. This metal would slowly heal itself over time and, once he discovered the true nature of his augmetic arm, Pasanius kept it hidden from the rest of the Chapter for fear of what they might do. Pasanius had this arm removed by the Savage Morticians on the world of Medrengard during his exile from the Ultramarines. Once they returned to Macragge, Pasanius was forced to leave his company for 100 solar days as punishment for not revealing to the Chapter what his arm could do. Sources *''Nightbringer'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Warriors of Ultramar'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Dead Sky, Black Sun'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill es:Pasanius Lysane Category:Ultramarines Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Deathwatch Category:P Category:L Category:Imperium Category:Characters